Abortion: The Only Option?
by BabyBeaver
Summary: Just some of the characters' opinions on abortion. Set after episode five. Odd title, but it'll work for now. Four or five chapters, probably, and they might be short...
1. Ashley

**I said in chapter 11 of Amen drabbles that I was thinking about doing a fic with Ashley, Lauren, Ben and Amy's thoughts on abortion… Here's the first chapter. It's Ashley-centric, since she was pretty much the first one to give an opinion…**

**Don't own anything, nor do I support abortion. So this will be interesting, having to write two pro-abortion pieces. I can understand why someone would maybe want to abort their baby, but I personally don't think it should ever be an option.**

**Not that I'm trying to force my ideas down anyone's throat, just giving my opinion so you know. I know many of you agree with me, and many of you disagree with me, and that's totally fine.**

**But let's get on with the fic, right?**

* * *

"Don't have the baby."

That's what she'd told Amy after she'd come home crying.

She really did believe that would be the best option, because, seriously, Amy wasn't ready for a baby. She wasn't ready to become a mom at 15, and Ashley certainly wasn't ready to become an aunt at 13. Not to mention their parents were probably divorcing. Their mom didn't need the burden of helping to care for a pregnant daughter and then a baby when she was angry at George.

It really was the only choice.

* * *

**Word count: 90**

**Shorter than I'd thought it would be. o.o;;**

**Next chap will probably be Madison, then Amy and Ben. And maybe, after the sixth ep, I'll do Anne's opinion...**


	2. Madison

**Second chapter, Madison-centric. Might be short, might not. Not sure yet.**

**Don't own anything!**

**And yeah, beginning of last chapter I said Lauren. I'd forgotten which was which.**

* * *

"Amy, I love you, but I can't!"

As Madison reviewed her words to Amy, she felt sick. Amy was her best friend, and she was in trouble, but Madison couldn't help her get an abortion. Just thinking about it gave her goose bumps. Her beliefs told her abortion was wrong, and that's what she had told Amy. Abortion was not supposed to be an option. Couldn't Amy keep the baby, or give it up for adoption? Anything would be better than an abortion…

Sick as it made her, Madison knew that if Amy had an abortion, it might tear their friendship apart. She hoped Amy would make a better decision…

* * *

**Word count: 110**

**Poor Madison. I'd feel bad if one of my friends was considering an abortion, too. I kind of wish abortions had never gotten started, but they have, and there's nothing I can do but try to show love to women who do get them.**

**Honestly, abortion takes such an emotional toll on a woman…**

**But that'll be the extent of my sermon. Gonna go work on the next chapter now. Amy-centric…**


	3. Amy

**I am just a writing and uploading**_** machine**_** today. xP**

**This one's Amy-centric. Might be for and against abortion…**

**Don't own anything!**

* * *

Amy was so confused. Ashley had told her to get an abortion, Madison had opposed it, Ben had suggested they get married and say it was his baby… What on Earth was she going to do?

She had made a mental list of all the pros and cons of getting an abortion, the pros including the fact that the rumors at school would go away, she wouldn't be fat anymore, and she wouldn't have to worry about taking care of a baby at 15 when she wasn't sure she was ready for it.

The cons included some of the things she'd heard about abortions from TV and other kids: it was painful, it went against Madison's beliefs and Madison's parents might ban her from being friends with Amy if they found out, and Ben was against it.

But it was her decision, right? She was the one carrying the baby. Not Madison, and certainly not Ben. They weren't the ones facing the looks from classmates, the fears Amy kept hidden inside… They had no idea what she going through. An abortion would be so much easier than going through another day of rumors…

It was just so hard… All of it. Why did it have to be Amy, of all people? Couldn't it have happened to some other girl, so Amy didn't have to deal with all of this fear and pain?

* * *

**Word count: 232**

**Hm. Lots longer than the other two. Well, I guess that's what I get for typing out the pros and cons of abortion in Amy's mind…**

**Next one's Ben, and we all know what he wants… xD**


	4. Ben

**Uffda. (xP) Fourth and final chapter (for now). What'd I tell ya? I'm a MACHINE. xPP**

**This one's Ben-centric, and everybody knows what Ben wants Amy to do. :P**

* * *

Ben was honestly kind of shocked that Amy would even consider having an abortion. Even giving the baby up for adoption would be better than that, but what he really wished she would do was marry him. He had given her the option, and it would be open for as long as Amy needed to think about it. He would wait as long as she wanted to, as long as she would marry him someday. If she got an abortion, he would still be right there with her, no matter what his opinion. He loved her, and he would support her in whichever decision she made.

He was just crossing her fingers that she would forget about aborting the baby and would marry him…

* * *

**Word count: 124**

**-sigh- Poor Ben… I wish Amy would've said yes. I want her to say yes. And is she doesn't, and Ben was real, I'm sure half of us readers would say yes without hesitation. The kid's AMAZING.**

**_EDIT: July 31st, 208: Yeah, um, what I mean by the above comment is that Amy'll say yes EVENTUALLY. They can wait a few years to get married, but as long as they get married, half of us are happy...right?_**

**Anyway. Yeah. There you go. Four chapters. Maybe I'll include a few more after the next episode, but for now, I'm done adding chapters to this one.**


End file.
